


Waiting for your Heart to Find Me

by kaoruhana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Based loosely off of Honey and Clover (anime/manga), F/M, Sesshomaru and Kagome are university students, University Setting in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Through the course of his University years, Sesshomaru falls for his neighbor Higurashi.  He waits for her to notice him and his love for her through the years they spend together, hoping for a happy ending in the end.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Waiting for your Heart to Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author/Artist: Kaoruhana
> 
> Recipient: Oki
> 
> Summary: Through the course of his University years, Sesshomaru falls for his neighbor Higurashi. He waits for her to notice him and his love for her through the years they spend together, hoping for a happy ending in the end. 
> 
> Original Prompts: http://www.stupid.com/ugly-christmas-two-person-sweater-deck-the-bathroom.html (NOTE: The product picture is no longer available, but it was an ugly two-person Christmas sweater/jumper.)
> 
> A/N: This story accidentally became 33 pages on word. Originally written and published as part of the 2017 Dokuga Holiday Exchange.  
> I gave up on fixing the formatting. Please excuse any errors. Original story found at: http://dokuga.com/fanfiction/story/10655/1

**Five years and some months and days ago, Saturday March 29, 2012:**

Sesshomaru shut the door to his studio room—it was pointless to call it an apartment, though it had been rented to him as one—and locked it before pocketing his keys. He didn’t particularly like where he lived, but he did appreciate that it was better than some of the other places near the University where his classmates lived. Besides, even if he didn’t like it—it fit his budget. And, if he looked at it from a practical standpoint, he at least had a kitchenette and a working bathroom. 

Granted, he had to buy a portable stove and a small refrigerator prior to moving in. And the bathroom was really a closet with a shower, toilet, and sink all smashed together in a disjointed way. 

As he thought about his apartment, the college student rubbed his knee remembering how he had jammed it into the sink this morning on his way out the shower. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing what that bruise looked like. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be as bad as the one from last week. 

Sighing, Sesshomaru grabbed his laundry and headed down the long hall to the stairs. At least, it seemed long to him as his apartment was the one at the very end of it. He silently hoped that the few washing machines this building owned and placed in the basement were actually free today. He didn’t want to tug his laundry down four flights of stairs for nothing. As he approached the stairs and moved to get a better grip on his laundry, he heard voices that were coming up. Curious, Sesshomaru looked to see what was happening. 

An old man was walking up, a cane in his hand and a large bag in the other. Behind him was a young woman who was struggling to carry two suitcases up the stairs. Putting his own load of laundry down, Sesshomaru met the two halfway up the flight. 

“Pardon me,” he started, catching the elder gentleman’s arm as the elder man’s steps faltered, “would you like some help?” 

The young woman looked ready to protest, but the old man eagerly offered Sesshomaru his bag and allowed his help as they made their way up the stairs and down the hall…all the way down until they reached the door next to Sesshomaru’s. Oh, were they his new neighbors? 

“Kagome-chan, get the keys would you? I need to rest.” The young woman hurriedly dug keys out of her pocket and jammed them into the lock on the door before Sesshomaru could warn her. He watched with baited breath as she tried once, twice, thrice to open the door before he finally intervened. 

“The locks don’t work properly.” He informed her reaching out for the key in her hands as he spoke. She moved to the side wondering what he meant as she handed him her key. Understanding washed over her face a few moments later as she watched him work. 

Sesshomaru wiggled the key-first to the right, then the left, then up, before slowly twisting it to the right halfway. He then wiggled the key again---left, right, down this time—and then finished turning the key, opening the lock in the process. When he turned to the woman he saw both her and the elder man’s shocked faces. 

“Does it always do that?” The young woman asked taking the key from his hands. 

“Yes.” Sesshomaru answered as more voices drifted down the hall. “It’s easy once you learn the method. Locking It is just the opposite.” Kagome nodded before turning to the door and nudging it open. It took a rather heavy shove, but she got the door open and walked in. Her grandfather followed her inside eager to find a place to sit and rest. Neither paid any heed to Sesshomaru. 

Feeling that his job was done for now, Sesshomaru turned around to go back down the hallway to finally do his laundry. However, he stopped at the sight that greeted him. Five additional strangers stood behind him. Moving out of their way with a mumbled excuse me, and ignoring their questioning glances, he started to make his way down the hall. Nearly there, his attempt to do laundry was thwarted again when a shout caught his attention. 

“Um, sorry, I just… I haven’t introduced myself.” The young woman who was likely to be his new neighbor bowed. “Higurashi, Kagome. Nice to meet you.” 

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before manners kicked in. “Nishikawa Sesshomaru.” He replied straightening. “Welcome to the apartments, Higurashi-san.” He hesitated and then continued. If she was his new neighbor, he should probably let her know of the gathering tomorrow. It was a good way for her to meet everybody and get immersed in the apartment community. 

“Higurashi-san,” he started again, “there’s a croquette party tomorrow night at the Yoshida brothers’ apartment. Everyone usually goes. You should try to come.” 

Kagome fumbled with the edge of her shirt. “Okay.” She stated after a few moments thinking that it wouldn’t hurt to show up. She could always leave if she didn’t like the atmosphere. Besides, she could meet some of her other neighbors. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Sesshomaru answered turning back around, picking up his laundry, and finally getting around to washing his clothes. 

**Monday December 31, 2012:**

Sesshomaru hid a grin as he tossed an arm around Morita, his younger classmate and neighbor. Despite what everyone thought, he did enjoy getting drunk and bonding with his close friends and neighbors now and again. His eyes moved around the room where everyone had gathered for Kaede-sensei’s party. Kaede-sensei always picked a few students from each of her classes and took care of them as though they were her own. She couldn’t have kids of her own, but that didn’t stop her from taking care of the college students she taught history to. And it didn’t stop her from hosting her yearly new years eve bash. 

There weren’t many students there, only twenty or so. But, they were all having a good time. Sesshomaru looked down at his drink debating if he should stop. He might have to take the younger students home if needed. His eyes caught two elder classmates who waved him off with a shake of their heads. It seemed he did not have to chaperone tonight. Grateful, the young man took a long swig of his beer. 

“Oh, _she’s_ here again.” Sesshomaru turned to see who Morita was talking about and hid a grimace when he realized who Morita referred to. Kikyo-san, as she was called, had shown up. 

Kikyo-san was Kaede-sensei’s niece and had grown up with her aunt since her parents had died in an accident a few years ago. She was only a few years older than Sesshomaru, having graduated college just last year with her master’s degree in archaeology, and, last he heard, was nursing a very bad breakup. However, the young woman was quite popular among the college boys who frequented her aunt’s office throughout the semester. And there was one in particular that she kept talking to. 

“Where’s Higurashi?” Sesshomaru asked letting Morita go. 

He had noticed his neighbor’s growing interest in Inuyasha Matsuda, but knew that it would get her nowhere. Matsuda was in love with Kikyo-san and, Sesshomaru could tell from experience, Matsuda would not let her go. He knew Kagome saw this, but she continued to ingratiate herself in Inuyasha’s life. She was setting herself up for heartache. It made Sesshomaru wonder why she would continue to hurt herself so. Spotting her in a corner, he noticed her watching Kikyo-san and Matsuda talk. And he noticed her try to hide the fact that she was crying. 

“Shit.” Morita cursed as he saw what Sesshomaru did. “Think we can do anything?” Sesshomaru wasn’t sure. But, he knew he couldn’t sit by and do nothing. 

“I’m taking her home.” He told Morita as he made his way to the far corner of the room to where she was. “Rin’s stopping by today. Maybe she’ll help cheer her up.” 

“I’ll join you.” Morita stated as he began to walk with Sesshomaru feeling sorry for the girl. Spotting a good friend of Kagome’s he called him over. “Oi- Arai Shippo! Come here man! We’re having a mini-party at Sesshomaru’s.” Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything to having Shippo join them. He instead nodded to Kaede-sensei who smiled and shooed him away in understanding. 

“Higurashi!” Morita greeted when they arrived, startling Kagome and nearly ending up with a glass full of punch thrown on him. “Sesshomaru’s throwing a mini-party at his place and you’re invited. Come on!” The young woman turned confused and wide eyes to the group of three before her. A party? Since when was Nishikawa-san hosting a party? And why was she invited to it? 

“Me, but…Kaede-sensei, won’t she mind?” Kagome asked trying to get out of the sudden gathering she had been invited to. She didn’t want to go to any parties right now. She just wanted to go home and cry in private. 

“Nah, she won’t.” Morita stated grabbing her right arm as Shippo took the other. “Come on though, let’s get going before the others notice.” Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, unsure about what to do. He was after all the person hosting the party. Maybe he could excuse her? Instead, she watched as Sesshomaru sighed, stooping low and turning around. 

“Get on my back Higurashi. You look like you’re too tired to walk in those heels.” Kagome winced, glaring at the punch and at him in both embarrassment and anger. When she didn’t get on fast enough, Sesshomaru turned over his shoulder to look at her. “Come on, Rin’s waiting for me at the apartment.” 

Kagome scowled. Using the sister card was low, but it was enough to get her moving. Throwing her cup away, she climbed onto his back. “Okay.” She stated once she was comfortable and had her arms twined around his neck. “Let’s go.” 

Morita and Shippo grinned at her and left the party first promising Sesshomaru they would get the beer and food from their apartments. This resulted in Sesshomaru and Kagome taking the 15-minute walk home by themselves. He didn’t say anything to her for a while as he wondered if he was doing the right thing by taking her away from the party. And then, he felt it: a cold drop of water landing on his shoulder. A soft sniffle followed, and then another, until Kagome was crying. 

“Why her?” She asked in tears. “It’s always her. She just left a bad relationship, and it’s obvious she doesn’t want what he wants yet. So, why her?” 

Sesshomaru didn’t say anything. He just held her, letting her cry and vent. It was similar to what he had done with his sister when she was younger, though the reasons for which his sister cried were different. They approached the apartment building, and he began to prepare himself for the arduous climb up four flights of stairs with his neighbor on his back. 

“D you think he’ll ever like me?” Kagome suddenly asked. 

Sesshomaru faltered in his steps, nearly falling off the stairs had he not caught himself. He didn’t reply as they ascended the first floor, but spoke again at the second. 

“I don’t know.” 

Feeling Kagome’s breath hitch, he felt guilty for telling her the harsh truth. But, it was the truth, and he wasn’t going to sugarcoat it for her. Especially when he knew she was setting herself up for heartbreak. He didn’t want to be around for that. He didn’t want to be around when she had to pick up the pieces of her heart and stitch them back together. Even for him, such a sight would be too painful to see. 

They went up the stairs in silence again, until they reached his floor and made their way down the hall to Rin who was waiting outside the apartment. Rolling his eyes at his sister’s complete lack of care for her situation, he couldn’t help but scold her. 

“Oi, you have a spare key!” He yelled out in greeting, nudging Kagome so she knew to get off him. She did so obediently, but she was still tipsy from the punch she had drunk so he steadied her. 

“I couldn’t get the door open nii-sama!” Rin explained rushing to help steady Kagome in his stead. “And why is Kagome-san tipsy? Mou, and on the one weekend I got away from the boarding school too!” Sesshomaru chose not to answer that question as he pushed his door open and let the girls inside. He heard voices from the apartment hallway and stuck his head out to see Shippo and Morita on their way, their arms laden with bags. Seeing him, they grinned and hurried up. 

They had a new year’s party they had to celebrate! And they had a Higurashi to cheer up! 

**Thursday March 14, 2013**

Sesshomaru sighed as he stared at Kagome. She was fingering the white scarf she had gotten from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn’t tell her more about it. He didn’t tell her that Inuyasha had bought two: one for Kikyo and one for Kagome. And he didn’t dare tell her that he had asked Kikyo if she wanted the white or the red before giving the other to Kagome. It would hurt her, and while he knew Kagome was nurturing a one-sided love, he thought it would be cruel of him to remind her of it today: White day. 

“Are you giving anyone anything?” Kagome asked suddenly as they approached their apartment building. They had chosen to walk home together today when they ran into each other after class. 

“No.” Sesshomaru stated his eyes narrowed. “I’m not interested in any of the girls who gave me anything, and it’s rude of me to get their hopes up. I would rather they know this way.” Too late he realized what his words meant and how they could affect Kagome. Scolding himself mentally, he waited to see what she would do or say. 

Kagome paused in her walk and fingered the scarf in her hands. Sesshomaru stopped as well, a full two paces ahead of her, and turned over his shoulder to look at her. 

“Is that why you don’t like this?” She asked softly, her voice losing some of the giddy happiness he had heard in it earlier.

“I…” Sesshomaru didn’t know what to say or do in a situation such as this. So, instead he settled for turning around and walking again. “Rin gave me some cake the other day. You know I don’t like sweets. Come eat some before it spoils.” 

Kagome, her eyes downcast, and her one-sided love brought back to the forefront of her mind, nodded. She reached out a hand and tugged at the back of Sesshomaru’s jacket, letting him know that she was holding onto it. He didn’t say anything, merely leading her home like a lost puppy. 

After all, that is what she seemed to be right now. 

**Monday September 2, 2013**

Sesshomaru had accidentally stumbled on the sight with Morita. They stood awkwardly, knowing they were intruding and watching a private moment, but unable to move away. Higurashi had finally gotten the courage to confess to Matsuda. But, it would only hurt her in the end. 

_“I know…I know she’s not ready yet. But, when she is, I want to be there for Kikyo-san. I want to hold her and be with her. And, even if she isn’t ready, I’ll wait by her side.” Matsuda turned to look at Higurashi, whose tears were running down her face. “I’m not the guy for you Higurashi. Give up on me. Go.”_

Sesshomaru and Morita watched Matsuda walk away in silence. Higurashi collapsed onto the bench he had been sitting on and hid her face in her hands, her tears now overflowing. Sharing a glance, the two men nodded. Morita ran off to get juice and coffee, while Sesshomaru walked forward to sit next to Kagome. 

He didn’t say anything for a while, just sat next to her waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. She finally did, her heartbroken eyes meeting his. 

“It’s not fair. It hurts Nishikawa-san, it hurts so much.” She leaned into him, and he placed an arm around her comforting her in the only way he could. Morita arrived later, his cheerful attitude a little somber today. Handing each of them drinks, he then proclaimed that they would all go to an _Izakaya_ tonight, his treat. 

Later, as Sesshomaru watched Kagome drown her heartache in food and alcohol, he wondered if anyone could help her erase those feelings of heartache. 

**Tuesday December 31, 2013**

Sesshomaru turned to look at the room. It was bittersweet for him to attend the party this time around. He was graduating in April and leaving this place after 8 years of study. Kaede-sensei assured that he could visit, but the visits wouldn’t be the same. He would no longer have fond memories to talk about regarding the school year. He would no longer see these people on a regular basis and worry about their hangovers. He would no longer have to worry about the younger classmates running up to him and asking him for advice. He would no longer have to see Kagome cry. 

At that, he couldn’t help but glance in her direction. Kikyo-san had not come to the party this year. And Matsuda, while not encouraging Kagome explicitly, let her hang around him today. It made him wonder if she wanted to live with her pain and wonder if he should stop her again. 

A package was suddenly thrust into his hands and he stared at Morita who grinned. Kagome made her way towards him as did a few others. Confused now, Sesshomaru opened the package before any of the other party attendees could haggle him about it. 

An ugly sweater. That was what Morita had gotten him? It looked too large for his frame and had two neck-holes. Just what was this? 

“Morita-san!” Kagome exclaimed rounding on him, arms akimbo. “That’s extremely mean of you. Why would you give him a two-person sweater?” 

Morita grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. The movement looked comical and both Kagome and Sesshomaru had to struggle to control their laughter. But his next words knocked the laughter out of their minds. 

“Oi girls! Nishikawa Sesshomaru is single. He’s graduating soon and has a post-doc job lined up. He can also cook, is smart, and,” Morita winked, “is a good catch.” 

“Morita!” Sesshomaru yelled ready to punch his friend for the embarrassing situation he now found himself in. “Take that back now! Now!” 

Morita only grinned, ducking behind Kagome who he knew Sesshomaru wouldn’t hurt. Kagome tried to shrug him off, but he absolutely refused to budge. Shippo approached them and tugged at Sesshomaru and Kagome’s arms with a grin.

“Just take a picture you two. _That’s_ why Morita bought it. He wanted to get one last picture with all of us.” 

Sesshomaru and Kagome felt their anger deflate at the sincere words and feelings behind them. With a sigh, Kagome approached Sesshomaru. Morita was right. This would be one of the last times they got to hang out with Sesshomaru this way. “Okay.” She stated with a soft smile. “Let’s do this.” 

It took a bit of maneuvering and some awkward pushing and pulling, but they finally emerged clothed in the sweater. Others at the party cheered them on, laughing in amusement at the sight. Sesshomaru tugged Kagome closer and grinned at the camera on Morita’s phone. After only one picture however, Morita put the phone away and frowned. Sesshomaru looked at his friend, but caught the eye of Matsuda instead. He looked annoyed at the sight of him and Kagome in the sweater. Turning to glance at Kagome, Sesshomaru felt anger overtake his earlier elation. 

She had no right to look down and blush while making eye contact with Matsuda. Especially when she was using him and the sweater as a tool to do so. He would help comfort her in her heartbreak, but he was not and would not be used to make Matsuda jealous. 

He tugged the sweater off violently, causing Kagome to sputter and portions of the sweater to tear. Once free, he dumped the sweater in her hands. 

“Don’t use me that way Higurashi. It’s insulting.” 

Kagome’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to apologize, but Sesshomaru cut her off. “I’m going home.” He announced looking at Morita. “Get her home safe in one piece.” 

And with that Sesshomaru left, leaving a teary Kagome in his wake. 

He would later learn that Morita and Shippo would take her to another _izakaya_ that night and the three would spend the rest of the night nursing their drinks in Morita’s apartment. Once again, it seemed Higurashi was using alcohol to help cure her heartache. 

**Friday April 11, 2014**

“Congratulations!” Kagome exclaimed handing her senpai a gift. Sesshomaru took it from her, his arms already laden with cards from his other friends. He carefully pulled out the gift inside the bag Kagome had given him, his eyes widening. 

“Thank you.” Sesshomaru answered fingering the black silk tie. He could tell it was expensive and obviously bought with care. He would miss this side of Kagome in Sendai when he studied his post-doc. At that thought, he could only say he was grateful he and Kagome had patched up the rift from the New Year’s Party Debacle. He would have hated to leave without telling her goodbye. Kagome had become a good friend to him over the years he’d known her. 

Kagome eagerly watched him pull out the tie speaking the entire time. “I wanted to make sure you had something good to wear when teaching those undergrads at Tohoku Gakuin.” 

Sesshomaru’s eyes softened as he thought about his new job. It would be different in Sendai yes, but he imagined students like Kagome and Shippo in his classes. Feeling a sudden rush of nostalgia, he turned to look at the school building behind him. He would miss the History Department of Keio and all of the memories he had associated with it. He would miss the friends he made, the crappy apartment he lived in for eight years, and the stress of turning in his PhD paper. 

But, it was time to move on. 

“Nii-sama!” Rin ran over to him and Kagome dragging an excited Shippo and Morita with her. “What are you doing? We have to go now! Morita-senpai, and Shippo-kun said they would help us move in my boxes.” Sesshomaru grinned and nodded, tucking Kagome’s tie away safely. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” 

Hours later, after moving Rin into his old apartment, he took one last look at the room and its inhabitants imprinting it into his memory. Rin had chosen Keio to attend for University even though she had gotten into other art schools nearby. She’d argued that she wanted to study art history anyway, like Kagome-nee, and Keio had one of the better programs for that field of study. In the end, he had been unable to argue against her and relented. But, it didn’t mean he couldn’t push some things to ensure his sister was well taken care of when he left for Sendai. 

“She’ll be fine.” Kagome answered coming up to stand next to him. She was the only one awake currently as Morita, Shippo, and Rin all lay passed out in the room. Rin had taken over his bed, while Morita and Shippo lay huddled on opposite sides of the kotatsu. 

“You’ll take care of her then?” Sesshomaru asked. This was after all the first time he and Rin would be living in separate cities since the death of his parents five years ago. 

Rin had always lived in her school’s dormitories, having been lucky to attend a prestigious arts high school on a scholarship. Now though, she was living on her own. He worried for her. Would she cook enough meals and eat properly? Without a roommate, who would wake her if she was running late for classes? Who would make sure she wouldn’t get intro trouble? 

“Hey, she’s like my sister you know?” Kagome nudged him with her elbow before moving to tuck the three sleeping college students under their respective blankets. “I’ll take care of her for you until you come back. Don’t worry.” 

Sesshomaru met her eyes and nodded his head. “All right then. I’ll hold you to that Higurashi.” 

**Saturday August 2, 2014**

He had heard the news from Rin: Kikyo-san had returned. And Matsuda had once again gravitated to her leaving Higurashi behind. Though, he hadn’t really from what Rin told him. It was Higurashi who sought Matsuda out, and it was Higurashi who was always hurt. Sighing, Sesshomaru looked back down at his phone and its current screen message. Rin and the others were arriving in Sendai soon. He should pick them up form the train station. After all, they had come to visit their beloved senpai. 

He wasn’t sure however how happy he was that Higurashi was coming with them. 

When he arrived at the station, the train from Tokyo had already arrived and Rin was waiting for him at the station’s gate. Next to her were Morita, a new girl Rin told him was Souten—Shippo’s girlfriend, Shippo himself, and Higurashi. Higurashi looked different from how he remembered her. She was skinnier, and she had lost weight, her eyes duller. But when she saw him and gave him _that_ smile, Sesshomaru knew she would be alright this time too. After all, _that_ smile meant she had gotten over the worst of her heartsickness again, at least for now. 

“Nii-sama!” Rin yelled causing several people to look at them. He felt embarrassed at the attention, but accepted the hug Rin gave him nonetheless. He tried to visit Rin once a month, but he hadn’t seen her in two. It had been a busy summer here in Sendai. 

“It’s nice to have you all here.” Sesshomaru answered when Rin pulled away from him. “Higurashi, Morita, Shippo.” He greeted each member in turn. Bowing to Souten, he introduced himself. “Nishikawa Sesshomaru.” 

“Imai Souten.” Souten introduced herself. “I hear you’ve got quite the day planned for us Nishikawa-san. Let’s not dawdle hmm?” 

Sesshomaru took them to see the Aoba Castle and the Buddhist Temple, stopping at museums and gift shops along the way. As he did so, vendors and Sendai residents began to finish the final decorations for the festival to take place that night. He wondered then if Rin had brought Higurashi to Sendai today to avoid Kagome having to run into Matsuda at the local Tanabata festival in Tokyo that evening. 

“Nii-sama?” Rin asked tugging on his sleeve after their final stop. “Can we go to your place now? We have to get ready for tonight?” He nodded, leading them all to his small one-bedroom apartment. It was bigger than his old room in Tokyo, and it had become home to him. But, it was still not the tiny room in Tokyo—the room that he had come to grow and love. 

The girls huddled themselves into his bedroom when they arrived and spent a good three hours getting ready while Sesshomaru and the boys caught up on their friendship. It was nearing seven, time when the Tanabata festivals would enter their full swing, that the girls finally emerged, each clad in yukatas. He noticed Rin blush as she glanced at Morita whose own eyes quickly averted to glance around the room. Not wanting to think about any budding relationship between his sister and friend, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome. 

She was beautiful—even he had to admit Higurashi was a sight to behold. Her yukata was dark blue, covered in flowers in differing shades of lavender and pink. It suited Higurashi. 

“Nii-sama?” Rin asked greeting him again. “Are we going now? If so, I think you should escort Kagome-nee. We don’t want her to get snatched up because she looks so pretty!” 

“Rin-chan!” Kagome hissed bringing her hands up to cover her face in embarrassment. “Stop that!” 

Sesshomaru though didn’t care. He held out his arm to Kagome and offered her a smile. “My dear sister does have a point Higurashi. Take my arm so we can go to the shrine before it gets too crowded.” 

Rolling her eyes, Kagome tucked her arm into his distracting Sesshomaru from a blushing Rin and Morita who were holding hands. Once everyone was ready, he led them out of his apartment and towards the nearby shrine where the largest Tanabata gathering would be held. 

As expected, the shrine was already crowded when they arrived. After all, Sendai was the site of the largest Tanabata festival in Japan. The girls forced him to head to the nearby trees littered with paper charms. On a day like this most, if not all were love charms. He wondered about those as he looked down at Higurashi. Would she tie one this year too? Would she ask for the gods help in her one-sided love with Matsuda? Sesshomaru bit back a sigh at that thought. 

He couldn’t stop her if she tied a charm for that reason. He just hoped she wouldn’t. Higurashi was too good to have her heart hurt again. 

Morita stood with Sesshomaru and Shippo as the girls tied their charms to the tree. Shuffling his feet, Morita looked at his old senpai. “What do you think the girls are writing about?” 

Shippo rolled his eyes. “It’s Tanabata today. Of course they’re asking for luck in love.” 

Morita blushed, his eyes glancing toward Rin who was tying her charm on the tree. “Right of course.” It was shortly after that, that the girls returned and spoke to each other about their charms. 

“Kagome-nee, you didn’t write one for yourself?” Rin asked as they walked away to head to the food stalls. 

“No.” Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who caught her gaze. They no longer held arms, but she still walked next to him. “This year I asked for Nishikawa-senpai’s good luck in love. I’ve never seen him with someone, but I know he’s a great person. I wanted him to find someone to be happy with.” 

The others stared in shock at Kagome’s statement before teasing her about her reasons for selecting Sesshomaru. Said man however was still staring at her as the group made its way to a nearby _takoyaki_ stand. He was touched by Higurashi’s actions. And for the first time he wondered if maybe Higurashi could one day be free of the pain she felt form being around Matsuda. 

**Wednesday September 24, 2014**

“Nishikawa-san!” Kagome stared at the man in front of her, forgetting to move aside in her surprise. “You?” 

It was silent for a moment, and then, Kagome bowed. “I’m so sorry! I was just surprised to see you! Don’t you have school?” He lifted her up by the shoulders grinning at her actions. 

“Calm down. I’m glad I surprised you, because it means we were able to pull it off properly.” Sesshomaru moved to the side and gestured at somebody down the hall. Curious, Kagome peeked past him to look. 

“Kaa-san!” She squealed pushing past Sesshomaru in her eagerness and running into her mother. The two women embraced while the rest of her family watched. Souta and Kohaku waited their turn for hugs as did her grandfather, uncle, and aunt. 

“Miroku-jii! What are you and Sango doing here? And you two?” She rounded to her brother and her aunt’s younger brother. “What about school?” 

“We got permission to take the rest of the week off to visit you.” Kohaku stated as his brother-in law helped Jii-chan into her apartment. “And Miroku-nii-san was able to find a substitute. Besides…” he looked to Souta who grinned and took over. 

“Who wouldn’t want to visit their sis for her 22st birthday? We couldn’t be here for your 21st, but we can be here today!” Giggling Kagome grabbed their arms leading them into her now crowded apartment where Morita, Shippo, Rin, and Souten already lay waiting. She didn’t know who had scheduled all of this, but she was going to have to give that person a huge hug. 

“Nishikawa-san, thank you for escorting us here.” Her mother started catching Kagome’s attention. She turned just in time to see her mother bring the younger man into a hug and watch him flush in embarrassment. It was Nishikawa that did this? 

She felt herself being led inside by her brothers and let them follow her intent on catching Nishikawa later to tell him thank you. He didn’t know her family, he didn’t know how much she missed them and wished that they could visit her today. Or had he? Either way, he had gone above and beyond in escorting them here from Aomori. What he had done was sweet…no, better than sweet! It was touching. 

A few hours later, Kagome found out the entire story. Her friends in Tokyo had noticed her sadness at being unable to spend her birthday with her family. So, they had hatched a plan meant to make Kagome happy on her birthday. Using Sesshomaru, who was closest to Aomori, they recruited her family to come visit for the surprise. It had taken him a bit of persuading, but eventually the Higurashi matriarch had agreed and the entire family found their way to Tokyo. Since they were not regular visitors, Sesshomaru offered to escort them to her apartment. 

As she sat surrounded by friends and family, good food and drinks, she caught Sesshomaru’s eye. No words were exchanged between them. Instead Kagome smiled widely, and Sesshomaru raised his glass in a toast. They downed their drinks before being pulled away into other conversations. And as she talked with Rin, Kagome couldn’t help but think that this was by far one of the best birthdays ever. 

**Wednesday December 31, 2014**

Sesshomaru stared at the woman laughing across the room. Dressed in a dark green sweater dress with boots, she looked stunning. The thought made him frown, and he quickly took a swig of his drink shaking his head to look across the room. Kikyo-san and Matsuda were in a corner. They weren’t obvious, but it was obvious that something had changed in _that_ relationship. Kikyo-san was more aware of the man at her side, and it looked as though Inuyasha had finally won her over. 

His eyes moved again, finding Kagome place a hand over her mouth. She batted a bag away from Morita’s hands and looked up, meeting his eyes across the room. For a moment, Sesshomaru was frozen, his eyes caught on hers. The young teenager he had met was now a young woman. She was beautiful and had matured in the years he had known her. It was shocking that he had only seen her in this way now. 

The spell was broken when Morita distracted her again with the bag. Sesshomaru scowled and took a long sip from his beer trying to understand what had just happened. Beside him Kaede-sensei let out a low laugh. He turned his scowl on her now, his relationship with her having long eroded into one of friendship and mentorship instead of a teacher-student one. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to realize it.” Kaede-sensei stated with a grin as Morita began making his way over to them. As Morita stopped in front of the two, Sesshomaru pondered Kaede-sensei’s words. 

“Here!” Brandishing a bundle of cloth, Morita quickly exchanged it with the beer in Sesshomaru’s hands. A few moments later, before Sesshomaru could recover from the abrupt theft of his beer, he found his arms full of Kagome and cloth as Shippo and Morita pushed the two together. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to argue, but Morita beat him to any conversation. 

“Put it on! Come on! We have to take another picture.” 

Confused, Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the cloth in his hands, his eyes widening. He recognized the bundle of cloth in his arms. In fact, he quite fondly remembered it. Carefully unfolding the ugly two-person sweater, he inspected it for rips and found none. Whoever had kept it had stitched up any holes he had made last year with love and painstaking care. Hearing a sigh, he found Kagome glaring at Morita. Nonetheless, she tugged the cloth away from Sesshomaru, holding it open for the both of them to slip into. 

Like the year before, they struggled some to get into it, their hair snagging on a button or two and their heads nearly colliding dangerously once. Laughing, they came out together and like the year before, Sesshomaru tugged Kagome closer so that they could properly pose for the ensuing photo shoot that was to follow. Morita grinned, not one to disappoint, and held his phone out to take pictures. This year, he didn’t stop at one though. Instead he caught several. 

It was sometime after the fifth…or was it sixth… when Morita turned on the flash that left both Sesshomaru and Kagome momentarily blinded. Once his eyes cleared, Sesshomaru turned to look down at Kagome. And for the second time that night he found himself frozen. 

She was beautiful. Her eyes were alight with happiness, her smile wide, and…she was perfect. He suddenly wanted to hold her tight, bring her closer, kiss her. And he barely caught himself before he did so as he finally realized something. 

He was in love with Kagome Higurashi. 

The sudden widening of his eyes and the swift acceptance of his feelings that followed was missed by nearly everyone at the party. Nearly everyone that is, but Morita who grinned as he clicked a picture in secret. He’d give the picture to Sesshomaru later. For now, though he would keep the picture for himself. 

**Saturday February 14, 2015**

The station was empty, and Sesshomaru was panting, his breath coming out in tufts of visible foggy air in the bitter February cold. _She_ had called to tell him she was coming to Sendai. Rin had called panicking about her abrupt departure from the apartment. Morita had sent him a series of texts indicating that Kagome had finally had her heart broken once and for all. 

Sesshomaru prayed he could be the one to put it back together. And that he hadn’t missed her yet. There were so many who were worried about her, and he couldn’t let them down. He couldn’t let himself down. 

Glancing at a young woman, he noticed it was Kagome. Sesshomaru saw her walk out of the station, not looking up or down, just straight. It was haunting. She looked as though her world had broken apart and the grief on her face was nearly tangible. His heart ached, and Sesshomaru swore he would do anything in his power to get that look off her face. 

“Higurashi!” He called not getting her attention. Frowning when she didn’t turn, he tried her name again. And again. She still didn’t reply. Concerned now, Sesshomaru ran forward and tugged her hand just as she was about to step into the street and into oncoming traffic. The resulting force knocked the breath out of his body as Kagome finally turned to acknowledge him. 

“Kagome!” He yelled in anger and concern. “What the hell were you thinking?” The girl didn’t reply. Instead, her face finally showed recognition, though it was quickly overtaken by her vacant look again. 

“It hurts.” She complained bringing her free hand to her heart. “It hurts Nishikawa. Please fix it.” 

Cursing, Sesshomaru tugged her close as he flagged down a taxi. It was a fifteen-minute walk, or a five-minute car ride, to his apartment. He knew he had a short window to get her home before she broke down. He only prayed it was enough. 

The taxi deposited them home in six minutes and Sesshomaru cringed as he felt himself dragging her up the stairs once they left the vehicle. He shoved open the door to his apartment with more force than necessary and kicked the door closed behind him. Shoving her onto the sofa and collapsing in front of it himself, he waited to see what would happen. 

Higurashi’s eyes, which had been vacant for a while, started to water. And then, as if the dam holding her sadness at bay had opened, she started. Her hands came to clutch at her sides as she broke down in tears and heaving sobs. Carefully, Sesshomaru extracted her hands from her sides and held them in his right. With his left, he tugged her closer until her face was buried in his shoulder. 

And then he let her cry. 

Sesshomaru wondered why he hurt seeing her cry. Was it not her sadness, her grief at a lost love? But, he realized as he tugged her closer so that she fell into his lap, it was because she was sad that he hurt. He wanted to erase that sadness from her heart, mend the broken pieces together, and hold her tight so that she wouldn’t go somewhere where her heart would be broken again. Her hands wriggled their way out of his and clutched the back of his coat so tight he could feel them, feel her nails, digging in through his multiple layers. But he didn’t care. Instead, he just held her, and he let her cry. 

An hour later she had exhausted herself to sleep, her hands falling limp at his sides. Carefully, Sesshomaru deposited her on the sofa before running into his bedroom to grab the fuzzy blanket there. He covered her with it, remembering how she had been the one to gift him with that a year ago on his birthday. Fitting that it covered her now. 

Moving off to the kitchen he busied himself with making them a late lunch. It wouldn’t be grand, but it would be filling. He pulled out some leftover soba in the fridge and took some vegetables from the fridge. Lost in the process of cooking, he didn’t hear Kagome stir or wake up. He only noticed her when she ventured into the kitchen, the blanket tossed over her shoulders. Looking at her, he noticed that she had taken her coat off and that she looked a bit better. 

Higurashi wasn’t suddenly fixed, but some of the pallor in her face had left. And it seemed some weight had left her shoulders. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” He asked already filling a teapot with water. Kagome shook her head as she collapsed into a chair at his tiny two-person table. She laid her cheek on the cool wooden surface, watching him work while struggling with the last vestiges of her grief. 

Sesshomaru didn’t say anything, though it was harder to cook with her stare digging into his back. He finished the lunch and tea, plating it and brining it to the table. Handing her a pair of chopsticks and a cup of tea, he waited to see what she would do. It took a few minutes, but Kagome finally responded. She sat up, though it was more of a slouch than anything else, and ate her food in silence. He watched her, concerned about whether she would eat it all. 

She ate half of her food and drank two cups of tea before laying her head down again. He had finished his own meal at that point and rose taking both plates to the sink. As he did so, Sesshomaru realized that what had happened had devastated Kagome. Even in her previous heartbreaks, she had _never_ been so desolate and unresponsive. The way she was now scared him more than he would admit. A short while later, when he finished the dishes he found Kagome staring at him again. She didn’t say anything, just stared. 

“Come.” He told her offering his hand. She took it without hesitation, and he led her back to the sofa. Sitting down, he guided her to sit next to him. Surprisingly, she sank down immediately, laying curled up on her side, her head lightly resting on the edge of his thighs. 

Sesshomaru let her stay like that, both happy and sad at her actions. He was happy she was near him, seeking comfort from him even. He was sad that she had to do so in these circumstances however. Running a soothing hand through her hair, he picked up the stack of essays he had to grade for his classes. 

It was best to let her talk when she was ready. 

“They were kissing by the hall outside Kaede-sensei’s office.” Kagome stated. It had been a few hours, and her voice startled him so much he dropped his pen to the floor. 

Ignoring it, Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. His left hand moved down to clutch hers, the act causing him to bend down over her. She didn’t say anything about it, but adjusted her position and Sesshomaru found himself slouching so that he could reach her hands properly. The essays scattered onto the floor as a result, but he ignored them. 

“I think I always knew that they were going to be together.” Kagome continued. “But it doesn’t stop me from wondering what I’m missing. Why was it her and not me?” He heard the dejection in her voice, the sob that was caught in her throat. “What is it I lack to make me unlovable?” 

At that Sesshomaru knew he couldn’t stay quiet. He let go of her hand and slid down to the floor, sitting in font of her and laying a gentle hand on her face. 

“You aren’t unlovable Kagome. You never are _nor were._ ” Unable to help himself, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “You’re the most beautiful person I know inside and out.” 

Kagome didn’t say anything. Instead, she cried silent tears that were hopefully going to be the last she would shed over Matsuda. And he let her do so again, holding her tightly against him until she had no more tears to shed. 

When Kagome awoke the next morning, she blinked her eyes, unsure as to where she was. Looking down she was surprised to see Nishikawa, but found herself even more surprised when she saw his hand holding hers tightly. Nishikawa was asleep right now, and he looked peaceful. 

Ignoring the fact that he held her hand, she tried to focus on what had happened. Her heart still hurt, but it felt lighter. Grudgingly, she realized that it was partly because of the man next to her. He had let her cry out her pain and helped her start to heal from the sorrow. Tugging her hand from his, she was a bit chagrined when the action stirred him, and he woke. She would have liked to see his sleeping face for some more time. Seeing it calmed Kagome somewhat. 

“Good Morning.” Sesshomaru uttered with a smile trying to ease her. Kagome smiled back. Her smile wasn’t as bright as he knew it to be, but it was better than where it was when she had arrived. 

“Good morning.” Kagome replied sitting up slowly with the blanket sliding down her shoulders. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” He replied standing up and letting her hand go. She felt like she was suddenly lost for a moment, but she brushed it aside to ask him what time it was. 

“7:30 it seems.” Sesshomaru answered looking at the clock. “We can probably find you a seat on the 11 am train, but I doubt we’ll make the one at 8.” 

“Oh, right.” Kagome stood now as well. 

Sesshomaru noticed her tone and wanted to reach out to her, invite her to stay longer. But, he knew that wasn’t the right thing to do now. It was better to have Kagome go back and learn to move on from Matsuda. Until then, he would offer her a shoulder, an ear, and his friendship. 

“I’ll make breakfast.” He stated needing to busy himself with something. “The bathroom is back there; why don’t you freshen up?” 

Kagome nodded as she watched him disappear into the kitchen. She folded up the blanket, smiling a little as she noticed that it was the gift she gave him. Following his directions, she went into the bathroom to wash her face. She might not be able to brush her teeth, but at least she could wash her face. Looking up, she saw her sight in the mirror and paused. The events of the past few days were still fresh in her mind, and they still hurt to think about. And there was enough proof on her face, from her red eyes to her pale face, that showed just how true this was. 

Turning on the cold water she splashed it greedily onto her face. It had been nice to pretend for ten minutes that all was fine. But, she was going back to Tokyo now. She had to be strong and get over it. It would hurt, and it would be difficult, but she could do it. And with that resolve, Kagome dried her face and headed out of the bathroom. She just hoped that the resolve was enough to get her through the next few months. 

Sesshomaru was making omelets for breakfast. She wanted to help, but realized she would be more of a hindrance than a help in a kitchen she didn’t know. So, she sat at the table she and watched him cook. He was always neat, Kagome thought, as he cooked and plated the omelets. And, he was a good friend. She had burdened Sesshomaru with more than his fair share of tears over the years. But, he had never complained. Instead, he had been there for her as she cried over Inuyasha-kun. 

The next time though, she promised herself, she would come to Sesshomaru-san about something else. And with that resolve also set, she smiled at him and dug into the plate of omelet he had set in front of her with gusto. 

Two and a half hours later, they had bought her ticket and made their way into the station. One question however nagged at Kagome. She appreciated everything that Nishikawa-san had done for her, but she knew that it was not something he usually did. She needed to know why he was going above and beyond for her. 

“Why?” She asked as he stood on the train platform. She was already inside the train, and hoped that Nishikawa-san understood what she was asking.

Sesshomaru looked down at the floor for a moment, and when he glanced back up, she realized that he understood what she meant by her question. Holding her gaze for a moment, he then broke it, to glance up at the clock which read the time: 10:59. It was less than a minute before her train departed, and he wondered if it was enough time to tell her everything. Glancing at her again, he realized that it was enough. He could muster enough courage to tell her the truth. 

Reaching forward, he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, hoping that it wouldn’t be the last time he could touch her this way. Pulling away to create some distance between them, he spoke the words that he himself realized only two months ago. 

“I love you Kagome.” 

Her eyes widened, and she stared at him, shocked by the confession. Before she could say anything in response however, the alarm for the trains rang, and the door between them slammed shut. The train gave a jerk, and a lurch before making the slow start to its journey. 

And she stood there at the doors watching Sesshomaru on the platform as the train moved away to take her back to Tokyo. 

**Sunday April 12, 2015**

Kagome took a deep breath and entered the apartment. It was bursting with friends she had known for years. These were people she was not only close to, but who she loved beyond a doubt. Some of them had become like her brothers and sisters, others, imparters of wise lessons in life and love. But each and every single one of them was someone important to her. Her eyes moved across the room to see the graduation boy, Morita, grinning at someone. Her breath caught when she recognized just who he was speaking to. 

Nishikawa was here. 

She hadn’t told anyone about what happened in Sendai. She hardly believed it and struggled to come to terms with it. Besides, she knew that she couldn’t respond to his confession properly. Her heart was still healing from her recent heartbreak. She wasn’t sure it was ready for anything else just yet. 

She wasn’t sure _she herself_ was ready. 

“What’s this Matsuda? You’re leaving Japan?” It was one of their classmates Tachibana who asked the question to a grinning Inuyasha standing nearby. Kikyo-san stood next to him, a smile on her face. 

“Yes, we’re both going to volunteer at an archeological dig in Cambodia.” Inuyasha stated looking at Kikyo. “We leave tomorrow.” 

Kagome walked away, hoping no one heard her gasp. It was still hard to get over him. She knew now that her love for him was one-sided and would always be that way. But, it didn’t mean that it had disappeared overnight. It lingered, and it caused her pain. She wanted to forget Inuyasha Matsuda and move on. She wanted to stop avoiding him, stop feeling sad, stop needing to cry. But, she couldn’t. It hurt to see him with Kikyo-san, but it hurt even more to think of giving up on him. 

“I’ll need to go soon.” Sesshomaru stated interrupting the conversation he was having across the room with Morita. He had seen everything out of the corner of his eyes. While he didn’t know what was said, he had seen what happened. He couldn’t be around Kagome again as she cried about Matsuda. 

“Why?” Morita asked his eyes narrowing. “Higurashi just arrived.” 

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment. He didn’t want to tell Morita, but the man deserved to know. Morita was his best friend. And, Sesshomaru had a feeling Morita had known of his feelings for Higurashi all along. Besides, it would finally feel good to have a confidant he could talk to about all of this. 

“I confessed to her.” 

It took Morita a moment to recover, and when he did, he laid a gentle hand on Sesshomaru’s shoulder. “Congratulations then.” Morita let go and then paused for a moment, taking a glance at Kagome over by the drinks table. She had been accosted there by Souten and Shippo, and he was glad for it. She had likely heard the news by now and would need a friend. 

“Nishikawa, the kind of pain she’s going through won’t disappear overnight. It’ll take a while to go away, and if you really love her, you’ll be by her side the entire time. Especially now.” 

“Why now?” Sesshomaru asked curious. 

“Matsuda’s leaving for a year, with Kikyo-san. They’ll be participating in an archeological dig in Cambodia.” 

Sesshomaru’s jaw clenched, angry yet again that she was sad over Matsuda. But, he realized Morita was right. It would take Kagome time to get over her heartbreak. And during that time, she would need people to be there for her, to help her move on. He sighed, glancing in her direction. If he was honest with himself, while it would pain him to do so, he wanted to be by Kagome’s side. It didn’t matter if it was a friend or a lover just yet. However, in time, he hoped it would be the latter. 

And that was why he found himself carrying a drunk Kagome on his back as he climbed the one flight of stairs up to her apartment. She was crying into his shoulders again, the same way she had years ago after the New Years Party. He didn’t say anything, but wondered if he was doing the right thing taking her home like this. Unlike before, he knew he cared for her, loved her even. Could he control himself around her and trust himself to not take advantage of her in her distress? 

“We’re here.” He announced hoping Kagome would get her keys. She didn’t, but he knew she heard him because her hands tightened around his neck. With a sigh, Sesshomaru stooped to crouch by the dead plant in a pot next to her door. Smiling at the memory of helping Kagome place it there, he dug through the dirt until he found Kagome’s extra key. 

Like he had done so years before, Sesshomaru wiggled the key in the lock in an artistic pattern. He shoved the old door open and closed it behind him before toeing off his shoes. Making his way to the bed in the corner, he let Kagome down, and she dutifully collapsed onto her bed. He took off her shoes and coat for her, and pushed her back until she was laying down. Covering her with a blanket, he stood, intending to leave her shoes in the genkan before departing himself. A sudden tug at the back of his coat stopped him. 

“Stay please. I just…I need you to stay here Nishikawa.” 

That night, Sesshomaru learned that love meant helping the person you loved get over her heartbreak. 

**Saturday August 8, 2015**

Morita and Rin had all but dragged Higurashi along with them to the beach, and forced Sesshomaru to tag along to show them. Souten and Shippo were off studying historical architecture at the nearby shrines so they didn’t join the four on their summer excursion to the sea. Sesshomaru sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to push some wayward strands back. He had taken to growing his hair out during the summer, and it had started to become unmanageable. Especially today, with the wind they were facing. He’d have to get it cut soon again. 

With a forlorn sig, Sesshomaru looked back at the car park that was on the street behind them. He had taken to keeping rubberbands in his car to tie back his hair. Perhaps he could run back and grab one before they got on the boat tour of the islands in _Matsushima Bay_? 

“Nii-sama!” Rin’s yell caused him to look back at her. “Come on! The boat is boarding!” With a sigh, Sesshomaru followed his friends up the plank and onto the ferry boat, presenting his ticket to the ferry tour guide. 

Once on the boat, he found a comfortable spot against the railing, opting to stand and watch the scenery during the hour-long tour of the islands. He would personally prefer to rent a charter ferry to see the remote islands, but none were going out today. Kagome came to stand next to him, as Rin and Morita found seats behind them on the open-air deck. A man came by and asked if they wanted to buy food for the seagulls for 100 yen. Sesshomaru raised a condescending eyebrow, and the man walked away with a roll of his eyes. He could think what he wanted, Sesshomaru thought. He wasn’t about to participate in activity that made wild animals dependent on humans. 

“You could have turned him down nicer Nishikawa.” Startled, Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome. She had hardly spoken to him so far during the trip to Sendai. It was nice to hear her talk to him again. 

“I expressed to him what I thought Higurashi.” Sesshomaru stated leaning back against the railing and tilting his face up. 

A seagull flew above, dangerously close to his face. A moment later he felt something tug sharply at the ends of his hair. Startled, Sesshomaru moved away from the railing, nearly running into another passenger. After apologizing, he turned to look at Kagome who was laughing, mirth clear on her face. He had a feeling it had to do with his sudden actions, but he couldn’t figure out what exactly happened. 

“You shouldn’t have said anything to him.” Kagome finally gasped out. “I think the guide and the seagulls are a tag team you know?” 

Understanding dawned on Sesshomaru. He carefully smoothed a hand down his hair, blushing at the realization that a seagull had attacked him. Not knowing what to do, he opted to ignore Kagome’s continuing laughter and resume his position by the railing. This time however he had chosen to watch the sea. 

“It’s nice out today isn’t it Nishikawa?” 

“Hn.” Sesshomaru continued to look out at the dock, watching the dockhands remove the plank and get the boat ready for sailing. He felt Kagome take a step closer to him. A few minutes later, the ship set sail with a jerk, and Kagome bumped into him. 

“Ah sorry, Nishikawa, I guess I’m not used to boats.” 

Sesshomaru ignored her apology but waited to see if she would move. She didn’t and when the boat jerked again and caused her to bump into him, he took action. Winding an arm around her waist, he held her close to him as the guide began to talk about their tour and the various islands they would visit. Kagome stiffened at his side, and Sesshomaru looked down at her, wondering what she would say or do. She chanced a glance up at him before leaning into his hold swaying gently into him this time as the boat moved on the waves. 

Sesshomaru didn’t talk to Kagome on the trip, nor did she talk to him. Instead, they both were lost in their thoughts as they took in the natural beauty of the bay around them. Like many poets, and artists before them, the two found a sort of calm in the moment as they took in the scenery. Matsushima Bay truly was a sight to behold. 

All too soon, the boat tour ended, and the boat came to dock. As the plank was set and the boat tied once again, Kagome slowly slipped out of his hold. He looked at her as she did so, feeling bereft suddenly. It felt nice to hold her to his side for a moment, even if it hadn’t been for the reasons he would have liked. Ignoring the rest of his thoughts, he pushed away from the rail to join Rin and Morita with Kagome. As he followed them down the plank to the dock, he kept wishing for the warmth by his side. 

Two days later, on Monday, Sesshomaru waved at them all as they drove away from him to return to Tokyo. It was a journey that would take them near five hours so they had set out after breakfast, deciding to stop for lunch somewhere along the way. Sesshomaru watched them go with a heavy heart. He would miss them; he would miss Higurashi.

He could only hope she would take up on his offer to call him whenever she needed to talk to him. 

**Thursday September 17, 2015**

Sesshomaru picked up the reading glasses he had acquired last week. He didn’t like them, but they had become a necessity. After repeated headaches, his mentor had dragged him to the doctor who had prescribed him reading glasses. Rin, who had seen a picture he had sent her, said he looked like a real professor now. He wasn’t sure if he agreed with her. 

Putting the glasses on and adjusting them until they were somewhat comfortable on his face, he picked up his stack of homework to grade. With a grin he grabbed two of his red ink pens. Over the past year, he had found something comforting in using red pens to mark up his students’ papers. After receiving so many red-marked papers in his own university career, he didn’t care if any of his own students complained. They were in for more harsh grades in their future. 

Already, he was known as the harshest grader in Tohoku Gakuen. It was something he was slightly proud of. 

About an hour and a half into his marking, his cellphone rang. The sound startled him, and he cursed as the pen slid across a student’s paper in a scribble. Knowing he would have to apologize to the student later, Sesshomaru leaned forward and picked up the phone on his coffee table. 

“Hello?” He asked, hope rising in his voice when he noticed Kagome was calling. 

There was silence on the other end for a while and then he heard her speak slowly. “Nishikawa.” 

“Higurashi?” He asked when she didn’t continue and the silence on the other end become too ominous. She replied almost immediately. 

“I’m sorry, you must be busy. I just… I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to talk to someone.” 

Sesshomaru smiled leaning back into the sofa and relaxing as he spoke to her. “I’m glad you called then. How are things in Tokyo?” 

“Good, good!” The words were rushed, and Sesshomaru frowned. She was lying about something. A sudden fleeting thought occurred to him then. She wasn’t sad about Matsuda again was she?

“You’re lying.” He accused glaring at his ceiling in anger. She didn’t reply, and he sighed. “Higurashi, listen. If you called only to lie to me, then I don’t know why you called.” 

There was no more noise on the other end. Frustrated, Sesshomaru was about to tell her goodbye and end the phone call when he heard it. A tiny sniffle sounded, and then another, and another. Sesshomaru felt his anger disappearing as he heard her crying. For once, he listened to her crying without being there to comfort her in person. It took her a few minutes and then, she started speaking in between the tears and sniffles that he heard over the phone. 

“I’m sorry.” She started. “It’s just lonely sometimes. Before, I had Rin-chan and Morita and Shippo, but now Rin’s never around, and I miss it all. I miss the times we all got together for dinner and…” She trailed off, but Sesshomaru picked up where she ended. He wanted to make her happy and remember the good times. 

“I miss them too. I miss the Yoshida’s monthly croquette parties and the takoyaki outside the apartment. I miss the late night runs to the _konbini_ when we had busy exams and –“

Kagome interrupted him this time, though this time her voice was lighter with nostalgia. “And the late-night beer parties on Friday nights with Morita and Shippo’s endless supply of chips and pizza.” 

There was silence on either side for a moment after that. 

“You know Higurashi, we can still do all of those? It may not be as often as before or with the same people as before, but we can relive those memories.” 

Kagome laughed this time, her sniffles having died out. “Oh, and who’ll plan them? You?” 

“Why not?” 

And for the next half hour, they caught up on each other’s lives and reminisced on the memories they had. ****

**Thursday September 24, 2015**

Kagome was having one of the best birthdays of her life. Rin had dragged her to eat takoyaki at the place outside their apartment for lunch which the younger girl had paid for. She was stuffed, but happy at eating one of her favorite foods at one of her favorite stalls. It made her think of her conversation with Nishikawa, and she couldn’t help but grin as she made her way back to school after lunch. 

“Oi, Higurashi!” Kagome turned to see Yoshida-ichi, as they called the elder Yoshida brother, wave her over. She walked towards him wondering what he wanted. 

“Croquette party tomorrow night! You still got that huge bag of rice?” 

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes but refrained. Each month the residents all chipped in to buy the croquettes. Everyone but the rice supplier. That person was only in charge of cooking enough rice to feed an army. Good thing they were able to borrow rice cookers or that rice would never get done. 

“Yes. I’m in charge of it then tomorrow?” Yoshida-ichi grinned and nodded as Kagome shook her head. She said her goodbyes to him and moved away with a smile on her face. 

Could this day get any better, she wondered? First, a takoyaki lunch that was free, then a chance to eat some of the yummiest croquettes she had ever eaten tomorrow. Speaking of, she really ought to ask Yoshida-ichi or Yoshida-ni where they bought the croquettes from. 

Later that evening, Kagome made her way out of the university. It was dark out now because she had spent the extra time getting ready for her final semester. She had to finish all of her schoolwork this year so that she could spend the three months between January and April doing student teaching. Stifling a yawn, she heard her phone beep indicating a text. Opening it, she stared in confusion at the picture for a moment before her eyes grew wide. Grinning, she ran towards the gates of the University to greet the person waiting there. 

“Nishikawa!” 

Sesshomaru caught the barreling woman as she slammed into him, rocking back on his heels so that he didn’t fall and take her down with him. He looked down at the woman in his arms and couldn’t help but grin at the sight. 

“Happy Birthday Higurashi Kagome.” 

Said woman only pulled back and grinned, before taking his arm and tugging him along. She told him about her day as they walked back to the apartments. He raised an eyebrow at the proper moments, and said words of acceptance or understanding when she spoke of her plans for the day after. As they finally entered and ascended the stairs, he paid careful attention. On the third floor, he dragged her down the hall, ignoring her complaints, and knocked on a door that was all to familiar to them. 

It opened with a creak and Kagome peeked her head around the corner only to jump back into Sesshomaru as shouts of surprise rang around the room. Squealing, she ran into the space with Sesshomaru following her. Inside boxes of pizza littered the lone coffee table in Shippo’s apartment while her friends sat around it. Cases of beer were stacked next to the pizza, and Morita handed her one as she sat down. Her friends all wished her congratulations, and her gaze shifted to Sesshomaru’s gifting him with a loving smile that caused him to fall further in love with her. 

The friends ate, drank, and caught up with each other’s lives before they all collapsed onto the floor, or in Shippo’s bed, with exhaustion. Rin sat up after a while with a yawn, nudging her boyfriend. 

“I think we’re going to leave now.” She stated looking at the clock which read 11:45. “Nii-sama, do you know where you’ll stay tonight?” 

Sesshomaru shook his head. “I’ll figure it out Rin. You and Morita can rest uninterrupted.” Rin squeaked and blushed along with her boyfriend while the rest shared a laugh at their friends’ expense. Watching them leave, Kagome knew it was time for her to go as well. 

“I think I’ll go as well.” She stood up, her coat falling to the floor from where she had draped it on her lap. Reaching down she shrugged into it and grabbed her gifts. Or at least some of them. Sesshomaru took the rest from her as she shouldered her bag. 

“You’re going with her Nishikawa?” Shippo asked standing as well to bid his friends goodbye. 

“Yes. I’ll at least help her take these to her apartment.” 

“Alright then. You two have a good night!” 

Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded, grabbing their belongings, and slipping into their shoes before making the short trek up to her apartment. 

“You know,” Kagome began as she set her bags down to unlock her stubborn door, “you can always spend the night at my place. I have a sleeping bag, actually two, that Souta and Kohaku-kun left behind when they visited me in August. It’s not too comfortable, but it would be a place to spend the night.” 

Getting the door open, she trudged inside after picking up her bags. Kagome tossed them in a corner of her room before collapsing on her bed. She turned her head sideways to look at Sesshomaru and gage his response. He placed his own share of her gifts in the same corner she had set the others in and fingered the strap on his bag. 

“What else do I get out of it?” He half-teased. He wasn’t going to take advantage of a drunk or tipsy Kagome, but he did want to know how far he could push the boundaries of their friendship. 

“I don’t know. What do you want?” Kagome sat up now looking at him curiously. 

She wasn’t ready to be anything more than his friend yet, and she wanted to see if what he asked would be something she was comfortable with. If it wasn’t, she would try to change the topic. She wanted a good end to her birthday, and spending the night with Nishikawa seemed a good way to do so. It was nice to know that she could stay up talking with a good friend late into the night. It was comforting even. 

“I’m craving some ice cream.” Sesshomaru stated watching her expression. It was confused for a moment before it spread into a grin. 

“Oh? And where in the world will you get this ice cream so close to midnight?” 

Playing along, he answered back as he dropped his bag onto her floor. It was obvious now that he would spend the night here. “There’s a _konbini_ nearby. Want to make another run for old times sake?” 

Kagome giggled as she stood and made her way over to the door. As she toed her shoes on, she looked behind her to see Sesshomaru in the same position she had left him in. 

“Oi, Nishikawa? Are we going or what?” 

He didn’t need any additional prompting. Sesshomaru was by her side in seconds, and the two made their way back into the slightly cool night to partake in an old tradition and a favored sweet. 

It would be the next day at the Yoshida Brothers’ croquette party that Kagome would realized she got to relive all of the moments she had described to Sesshomaru over the phone last week in a mere 48 hours. With a giddy smile, she opened up her phone and sent a message then and there. 

_Thanks Nishikawa! I’ll make sure your birthday is just as special too!_

In Sendai, Sesshomaru opened up his phone when it beeped, the sound indicating the text came from Kagome who had specialized ringtones in his phone. He couldn’t help but grin widely not realizing that his colleagues who had joined him for dinner were staring at him in shock. They could only wonder what made the strict, stoic, and introverted teacher smile so happily. 

**Friday October 9, 2015**

Sesshomaru followed his colleagues into the _konbini_ by the University. They were participating in a university wide imoni celebration today by the banks of the Hirose River in Hirosegawa Ryokuchi Park. He had been excited about joining in his first _imonikai_. The one last year, had been missed due to a bad cold. Huddling into his jacket for warmth, he followed Sato-sensei, Kato-sensei, and his supervisor, Tanaka-sensei, out of the _konbini_. They were all working in the history department at Tohoku Gakuin, and were going to join their other colleagues at the park. 

The others had gone to stake a spot in the popular park and begin to build a fire for the imoni. All together it was eight people who were celebrating there: him and the three sensei’s, Kato-sensei’s wife Sasaki-sensei, the two other female sensei’s: Abe-sensei and Sakai-sensei, and Tanaka-sensei’s wife: Tanaka Fumino-san. Two other sensei’s: Uchida-sensei and Wada-sensei could not make the gathering as they had other obligations that kept them away. 

“Nishikawa-san,” Sato-sensei stated as they walked towards the park, “It’s your birthday today isn’t it? Why aren’t you celebrating with your friends in Tokyo? You didn’t have to come here today. We would have understood if a youngster like you wanted to spend time with your friends.” 

“Ah, no, it’s fine Sato-sensei.” Sesshomaru shuffled the bags between his hands as he explained. “My friends and my sister are coming from Tokyo tomorrow on the morning train. I’ll still be able to celebrate with them. Besides, I missed the _imonikai_ last year, and I don’t want to miss this year’s too.” 

“Of course, of course. Tanaka-sensei here told me you’ll be leaving us in six months hmm?” 

“Yes.” Sesshomaru bowed his head in deference, hoping that he didn’t seem presumptuous. Higurashi was in Tokyo, and it didn’t look like she was looking to leave Tokyo soon. He needed to be back where she was. 

Kato-sensei grinned and clapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder with a free hand. “You’ve got someone in Tokyo hmm? No, no, don’t try to deny it now, I can see it in your face. Besides, did you really think we didn’t see you grin at that message you received on our last dinner outing?” 

Sesshomaru felt himself blushing as he tried to figure out a way out of this situation. Luckily for him, during their conversation they had finally made their way to the park and spotted the other sensei’s waiting for them. Walking towards the group, they set their bags down to inspect the fire that the women had already started to build. As Sesshomaru inspected it, his phone rang, and he excused himself to pick it up, recognizing the ringtone that he had reserved only for Kagome. 

He didn’t dare hope, but he did wonder why she was calling him. 

“Higurashi?” He asked softly missing the knowing looks the other senseis shared. 

“Ah, Nishikawa. Um, I was wondering where you were? I’m um… I’m at the university, but they said that you had left somewhere?” He didn’t reply for a moment and Kagome hastily apologized, thinking she had messed up. “Oh, of course, if you had other plans, I can uh… I’ll just…” 

“Stay right there Higurashi!” Sesshomaru exclaimed, his voice rising in hope and excitement. “I’ll be there shortly.” Without waiting for a goodbye, he hung up the phone and turned back to his colleagues. “I’m terribly sorry to impose, but would it be alright if one of my friends from Tokyo joined us? She just arrived and is waiting for me at the university.” 

The other professors and their significant other’s hid knowing grins. It had been a game between them to try to figure out just who the woman was that got under Sesshomaru’s skin. Or, at least, they thought it was a woman. Still, they were just excited because whoever it was, that person managed to bring out so much emotion in the normally stoic Nishikawa. They all wanted to meet this person and see just who he or she was so that they knew who Nishikawa was going to leave them for in six months time. 

“Go. We’ll get things started here.” Tanaka-sensei finally uttered. “But hurry, or we’ll start without you two.” 

“Thank you!” 

Sesshomaru bowed deeply before walking out of the park. Once he was sure his professors no longer had sight of him, he ran down the streets, until he reached the street where the University was. Kagome stood just inside the gates, and when he rounded the corner to enter the University grounds, he nearly tripped as he saw her. Straightening himself, he slowed his run to a fast walk, though he was still a little winded when he stopped in front of her. 

“Nishikawa!” Kagome squeaked. “You didn’t have to run here! What were you thinking?” 

He only grinned, looking straight at her, with happiness. “Sorry, I was just so excited to see you Higurashi.” 

Kagome flushed as she wrung her hands which were clutching two bags. One, he recognized as an overnight duffle bag, the other was a regular konbini bag. Taking the duffel bag from her, he began to lead her towards his shared office. 

“Um, where are we going?” Kagome asked following hi curiously. 

“My office. I figure we could leave your bag there.” He answered as they walked up a flight of stairs and turned to the large set of sliding doors immediately to the left. 

Opening it, he walked inside, showing Kagome his office. It was a shared one between all the history professors, but it was where he had worked for a year and a half. Going to a desk in the corner near the window, he set her bag on top of it watching Kagome look around. She didn’t step forward into the room, but if she had she would have seen something surprising. 

On Sesshomaru’s desk, there was one large picture frame, with a collage of photos: one of him and Rin, one of him with Morita and Shippo, and two of him wearing an ugly sweater with his arms around a woman at his side. 

“I hope I didn’t take you away from something important.” Kagome stated as he made his way back over to her and lead her out of the building. She had known it was presumptuous to arrive as she had, but she wanted to do something special with Nishikawa on his birthday. It was after all why she had bought all the ingredients for smores, one of favorites treats, on her way to Sendai. 

“Not really.” Sesshomaru walked with her, taking her down the same streets he had sprinted down. “My colleagues and I had planned an _imonikai_ , and they invited you to join us.” 

“Oh, I…I’m sorry for interrupting!” Sesshomaru chuckled and grabbed her left hand, his heart soaring when she didn’t pull away. 

“It’s fine Higurashi, they invited you to tag along. Besides, I’m glad to have you here.” Kagome blushed again, looking away and at the ground as they continued to walk to the park where his colleagues were waiting. 

His colleagues teased him good naturedly when they arrived, especially as they came hand in hand. At Tanaka Fumiko-san’s urging, Kagome opened her bag, explaining the reason she had brought the bag full of smores ingredients to the gathering. The sensei’s all shared smiles, and Sesshomaru fought a blush this time as his heart soared in happiness. 

Later that night, as he lay on his sofa, he couldn’t help but thank the kami for such a wonderful birthday. 

**Thursday December 31, 2015**

Sesshomaru stifled a yawn as he stood at the side of the party, lounging near the wall with Morita. He had a long day grading homework assignments. These were the last that were due before exams, and he wanted to give them to his students before the New Years so that they had ample time to use them to study and ask him for questions if they had any. 

“What the hell?” Turning to look in Morita’s direction, Sesshomaru followed his friend’s gaze to the door by the entrance where two people had just arrived: Matsuda and Kikyo-san. 

His eyes immediately sought out Kagome’s. She was still talking with Rin and another girl named Harada-san who was Rin’s age. Excusing himself from Morita, he made his way across the room. Rin noticed him, but he held up a finger to his mouth indicating that he wanted her to keep quiet. Confused, Rin gave a brief nod to show she understood. When he arrived near their group, he was immediately greeted by Harada-san. She was a sweet girl, and he was glad Rin had a friend like her. 

“Nishikawa!” Kagome greeted once she realized who it was. She immediately latched onto his arm and tugged him close to her side, not noticing Rin and Harada Ayu’s confused looks. 

“Higurashi.” He greeted back plucking the drink in her hands out. “Just how many have you had tonight?” 

“Eh?” Kagome looked at the drink in his hands. “I don’t know? Morita-kun gave me one, and so did Shippo. I think I got a beer from Yoshida-ichi and this is…my fourth?” With a roll of his eyes Sesshomaru took a swig of her beer preventing her from taking another sip. “Oi! I was drinking that.” 

“You’re a lightweight Higurashi. I’m not carrying your drunk ass home when you get drunk tonight.” Kagome pouted and sulked. 

“No fair. You’ve done it before, why the hell are you so adamant today?” 

Sesshomaru didn’t answer, but instead, he took another long sip of her beer. He didn’t like how sad she became when drunk. He wasn’t going to get his hopes completely up when it came to Matsuda. Higurashi may have become closer to him over the past months, but he didn’t know if she would run back to Matsuda when she saw him. 

“Higurashi, there you are!” He felt the woman at his side stiffen and her nails dig into his arm. For his part, Sesshomaru didn’t complain, and instead turned with her to greet the two who had shown up nearby. “You and Nishikawa, didn’t peg him as your type.” Matsuda continued oblivious to the tense atmosphere around them. For her part, Kikyo-san was already trying to tug him away. 

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome beat him to it. “It’s nice to see you too Matsuda-kun. Did you and Kikyo-san have a good time in Cambodia?” It was obvious that Inuyasha was taken aback by this address. It seemed distant, cold almost. 

“Good, it was good.” Kikyo tugged his arm again and the two left them to mingle with others at the party. 

“Kagome-san, are you okay?” Rin asked carefully. 

Kagome stayed silent, looking down at the ground for a moment before taking a deep breath and glancing up again. She was less tense now because her hold on Sesshomaru’s arm had slackened some. A grin formed on her face, and instead of answering Rin, she spoke to Sesshomaru.

“I think I’m almost ready.” 

Sesshomaru stared at her with wide, hopeful eyes. With a grin, he maneuvered her hold on his arm so that they were holding hands now. With a smile on her face, she squeezed his hand, and the two continued intermingling with the others at the party. This time, Kagome attracted attention again, but for different reasons. From his spot at the wall, Morita grinned some more. For once, he liked the reason people looked at her, this time in envy and smiles instead of pitying glances. 

He launched himself from the wall, and made his way to his girlfriend. After some whispers and grins, Rin left to get a bag she had been allowed to stow in Kaede-sensei’s office. Twenty minutes later, Morita accosted Sesshomaru and Kagome again, pulling them to the center of the room where Rin had already unfurled the infamous ugly sweater. Ignoring the half-hearted protests, he led them forward as Rin waved the sweater enticingly. 

A little while later, while taking picture after picture, Morita wondered if he and Rin ever looked as in love and happy as Kagome and Sesshomaru did in his photos. 

**Friday Feb 12, 2016**

It was a gamble, Kagome knew. She was not sure if she should or could do this. After all, Sesshomaru had said nothing to indicate he continued to feel for her the same way he had a year ago. His actions at the New Years Party seemed to indicate he still did, but she had no confirmation. Biting her lip, she stared some more at the shop in front of her. If she went into this shop, there was no backing out, she reminded herself. By walking in, she was going to officially prove to herself that she was over Inuyasha. 

She was going to prove to herself that she had fallen for Nishikawa Sesshomaru. 

Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked inside the small baking store. She was assaulted with a sweet smell of chocolate, sugar, and fruits. It took her a moment to adjust, and when she did, she made her way down the aisles teeming with females of all ages to find what she wanted. 

An hour later, exhausted, she slumped her shoulders and walked out of the store. Every recipe idea she had required either more time than she had, more intricacy than she was comfortable with, or more ingredients than what were in the store. 

With a sigh, she moved down the sidewalk looking into the windows of stores as she passed, all of them housing garish decorations in pink and red for the upcoming holiday. A smile stole onto her face as she remembered Nishikawa’s scowl on this day. He had always detested the commercialization of the holiday. For him, celebrating was enough. There was no need for shops to spend so much money on selling the perfect item to gain someone’s heart. 

_“If they really wanted someone, they would get to know him and confess properly.”_ He had groused out on his last Valentine’s in Tokyo. She wished for a moment that he was here. 

A display caught her eye, and she went into the tiny bakery with the gorgeous window display. After asking about the display in the window, she sighed. At nearly ¥3200, it was quite expensive. And if she bought this, she knew she was going to have to kiss goodbye to that new scarf she had wanted to buy. Debating for only a moment, she pulled out the money from her purse and paid for the display of chocolates, arranged in various shapes such as fans, stars, shells, and round chocolates with intricate designs. 

“Are you shipping them?” The store clerk asked. 

Kagome nodded, watching as the man took a bit more time in packaging. It seemed that if she was shipping it, he was taking as much care as possible to avoid the chocolates from being damaged in transport. Once he finished, he handed the chocolates to Kagome who took them with gratitude and made her way home to finish packing them with the other part of her gift. 

Sunday morning, Sesshomaru stumbled out of bed, making himself coffee as he checked his phone to see if he had any missed messages or e-mails to check. Yawning, he was startled when a knock sounded on his door. Going forward to open it, he was a little confused at seeing a delivery man holding a cardboard box. It had been a long week and the significance of the day had slipped his mind. Signing for the box, he took it into his kitchen as the microwave beeped indicating his coffee was warm. Ignoring it for now he checked to see who it was from. 

It was from Higurashi. 

Suddenly energetic, Sesshomaru tore open the box, pulling out the two additional boxes that lay inside. One, he recognized as chocolate—he hoped it was _honmei chocolate_ just for him. The other, when opened, revealed a warm dark teal scarf with stripes of burnt amber making a neat checkered pattern on the material. A note fluttered out of the scarf when he unfurled it, and he picked it up to read it. 

_Nishikawa,_

I’ve heard that it’s cold up in Sendai in February. I hope that this scarf will keep you warm. I also hope you enjoy the chocolates I got just for you. I’ve decided I’m ready now. I’m waiting for you. So, hurry up and come back home. 

He stared long and hard at the note before standing up and running to get his laptop, his coffee long forgotten. She was ready! She was waiting! He needed to find her the perfect gift for White Day, and he needed to find a job back in Tokyo. Had Kaede-sensei replied yet? 

It was only three hours later when a pounding headache reminded him of his lack of coffee that he would return to the kitchen. Taking a bit of the chocolate, he couldn’t help but smile widely. If she wanted him to return, he would. He only hoped she didn’t mind waiting for just a little longer. 

**Monday March 14, 2016**

Kagome sighed as she wondered what do with the three bags of white day chocolate she had gotten from well-meaning students. It was embarrassing, and when she had asked her teaching mentor for advice the lady had kindly informed Kagome that it was her right to do with it what she wished. She could return it and say no, she could take it home but inform the students she was uninterested, or she could incinerate it. Kagome opted for option 2. She didn’t want to hurt the students in her student teaching classroom. She knew how painful it was to have the person you pined for not care for you in the same manner. She couldn’t subject her students to that. 

Though lately she had been wondering if she might be lucky in love again. 

“Kagome-nee!” At some point during the past three months Rin had started addressing Kagome by that name. Kagome liked that Rin considered her as a sister so had allowed her to continue calling her that way. 

“Rin-chan.” She greeted, suddenly having an idea of what to do with the boxes of white chocolate. Rin absolutely adored white chocolate. “I have something for you!” Rin grinned wondering what it was and her face burst into laughter at the sight of the three boxes in her hands. 

“Admirers of yours?” Rin asked taking the boxes and reading the labels on them. 

“Yes. It’s quite embarrassing. I don’t know how to turn down the confessions from the students I’m student teaching for.” 

“Just tell them you’re taken. They don’t have to know if it’s real or not. It usually works.” 

Kagome sighed as she resumed her walk with Rin falling in step beside her. “I guess. I’ll think about it.” Rin nodded as she carefully opened one of the boxes and sighed when she took out a piece of chocolate. 

“You know,” the younger girl mused, “I just realized I’m quite lucky. Takumi-san won’t be jealous about me eating this because he’ll keep begging me for some. It’s a good thing we both love this stuff.” 

Kagome laughed as she nodded along. It was true. She couldn’t recall the number of times Morita had been offered white day chocolate from those wanting to get rid of it. The man loved the stuff, so much so that he hoarded his white day stash and enjoyed it for nearly two months afterwards! 

The two walked the rest of the way in silence, and entered their apartment building. When they reached their floor, they made their way down the hall. Halfway down though, Kagome stopped and Rin stopped along with her. Outside of her door was a cardboard box. It was small, but Kagome knew it contained something that was a small white day gift. She wondered who it was from, silently hoping that it was someone she’d started having feelings for who lived in Sendai. Her only hope there was that he still loved her after a year of waiting for her answer. 

She walked faster to her apartment, her heart soaring when she realized it was from Nishikawa. Ignoring Rin, she opened her door as fast as she could, kicking her shoes off and running into the room to open the box. Using her keys to tear the seal open, she ignored Rin’s presence as she opened the box. Inside was a small jewelry box, with a note placed on top. Carefully she opened the note to read its contents: _I thought of this, and knew that it should belong to you._

Needing to know what the jewelry box contained, she opened it with a snap, her eyes widening at the bracelet that lay in there. It was a simple but beautiful design of interweaving pearls and a coral rose in a gold setting. Pulling it out, she held it out and turned to Rin whom she had ignored until now. 

“Help me put it on?” Rin didn’t need to be asked twice. 

The next day, the students who had given her the boxes stared at the jewelry that had continued to stay on her wrist. All three of them shared dejected looks and sighs before deciding to call it quits. They had never seen Higurashi-sensei happier than when she looked down at that bracelet. It was obvious that whoever had given it to her held her heart. 

**Monday April 11, 2016**

He watched her walk across the stage with Shippo and Souten and clapped enthusiastically when her name was said. Rin held the bouquet they were giving her, while Sesshomaru held another gift. He didn’t know if Kagome’s feelings towards him had changed from friendship to love. Either way though, she would like the gift he was giving her, or at least he hoped she would. 

He gift was an extra key to the new apartment he would live in when he moved back to Tokyo next week. He had accepted a lecturer position at Keio under Kaede-sensei. The older sensei wanted to retire soon and wanted to groom Sesshomaru into her successor. He had been unable to say no, especially since the opportunity had come to him right as he was looking for a job that would help him move back to Tokyo. Keio was the place with so many memories for him—of love, of friendship, of heartbreak, of hope. He couldn’t wait to traverse those halls again and make new memories to add on to his existing ones. 

This time though, he also hoped to make more new memories with Kagome in his tiny one-bedroom a fifteen-minute walk from campus. It was newly renovated with an actual kitchen, a less cramped bathroom, and a washing machine inside each apartment. He hoped Higurashi would visit him there for dinners and dates and much more. But he would take what she gave for now. He’d only push for more if she was willing to move forward with him. Until then, he could wait some more. He had already waited so long, a few more months wouldn’t hurt. 

All too soon, the graduation ceremony ended, and he followed his sister and Morita to congratulate the new graduates. He couldn’t find Kagome in the crowd, so he excused himself, walking around to the side of the building that housed the gallery of donated historical items. He had a feeling he would see Kagome there. She’d always liked the _sakura_ trees that bordered the area. And indeed, that was where she was, standing there. It almost looked as though she was waiting for someone, and for a fleeting moment he entertained the thought that it was him she was waiting for. 

Sesshomaru watched her, standing as she did under the blossoming trees. She looked beautiful, and he itched to run his fingers through her hair to remove stray petals. He wanted to bring her closer and kiss her under the shower of _sakura_. He refrained though. His love for Kagome would have to be from afar until she invited him forward though. She had said she was waiting. He only hoped she wouldn’t make him wait with her as well. 

Suddenly, he watched her square her shoulders and look straight at him. Around them, their friends and family were gathering, but his eyes were trained on Higurashi. 

“Nishikawa Sesshomaru!” She suddenly yelled catching him unawares. “Nishikawa Sesshomaru, if you really love me, what are you waiting for?” 

It took Sesshomaru a moment to really understand her words. He found himself blushing from embarrassment, but didn’t need any further encouragement as he realized she was ready. Striding over to her in long, hurried steps, he stood in front of her. Gently, he ran his fingers through her hair, the way he had always dreamed, and removed stray petals, excited when she seemed to lean into his touch. Sesshomaru’s hands moved again, coming to rest on her cheeks, and he leaned his head forward so that their noses touched. From this view, he saw all of her emotions laid bare in her eyes. He only hoped she could see the same feelings reflected in his. 

“Congratulations Kagome.” He whispered his words ghosting across her lips. He had dared to use her given name and wondered what she would think of it. 

“Thank you Sesshomaru.” Her smile was wide, and he could feel it; it was so beautiful it ached. His eyes darted to her lips and then her eyes again. Kagome moved closer, their lips brushing teasingly, and he hitched a gasp. 

And that was all the invitation he needed as Sesshomaru finally kissed the girl he loved under the raining cherry blossoms as all their friends and family looked on and cheered for them. 

**Sunday, December 24, 2017**

“And next year too? Will we have to take that picture again?” 

“We don’t have to, but I want to.” Kagome answered snuggling into his warmth as she thought about the pictures that lined one of his bookshelves. Four pictures framed and placed prominently, featuring him and her in that ugly two-person sweater. And a fifth to join them soon, maybe more after. She hadn’t known he kept all of them. It made her feel treasured. 

Kagome snuggled further into him, suddenly needing to know more about his earlier statement about more ugly sweater pictures. “What’s this about next year?” She hoped that she didn’t sound too happy when she talked. She was elated that Sesshomaru thought they would be together next year. She loved him. 

“Just a thought.” Sesshomaru murmured pushing hair out of her face. Kagome smiled and leaned into him. She hadn't expected the date, the cake, the drinking, the conversation. But it all happened. And so too did the sex. She made a face. It didn't feel right to call it that. It was…love. Yes, that’s what it was. She and Sesshomaru had made love.

"Kagome?" He prompted when she didn't say anything else. The young woman made a humming sound indicating she heard him before maneuvering herself so that she was now facing him with her back to the cold air of the bedroom.

"I love you." She murmured placing a soft kiss on his left shoulder. "I just thought about all the things you've done for me and helped me with and I… I realized that I don’t think I’ve told you just how much I love you." She rambled, her words becoming a mess and he let her continue, too touched by the first three words she'd spoken to worry about the rest.

"I mean, I would never be here today if it wasn't for you, for the affection you showed me. Really, can you imagine what kind of a mess I would have been?" Her eyes moved up to meet his when she heard no reply. What she saw there was amusement, acceptance, and happiness.

"Thank you." His words were soft and his voice tender, but she understood the nuances of his tone, the words left unsaid. Craning her neck up, she laid a soft kiss on his jaw content to just bask in his presence until one of them initiated something further. He couldn’t help grinning widely at her after a moment, and Kagome couldn’t help returning it. 

"You're a silly man Sesshomaru." She announced finally just as an alarm blared from one of their phones. Kagome knew it was hers by the tune and moved to turn it off. When she came back to him, he burrowed his face into her hair.

"What was it?" He asked inhaling the scent that he could only describe as hers- a smell that made him think of home. He could spend days basking in her scent. The earrings he had given her for her birthday glittered in her ears and the matching bracelet rested on her wrist. He hoped to add something more to it tonight, if she would let him. 

"It’s nothing much.” Kagome answered. “Just a reminder. Merry Christmas." He huffed, his breath ghosting over the tips of her ears and causing her to shiver from the sudden blast of air.

"I don't understand your interest in the holiday." He began, causing her to roll her eyes at the argument she had heard enough to memorize. "You grew up on a shrine and here, in Tokyo, Christmas is nothing but a stolen tradition. There has been a concerted effort by retailers to make this a shopping extravaganza."

"Oh?" Kagome asked threading her hands through his hair. She was quite envious of how silky it was and vowed that she would start using his shampoo. It might make her hair silky too.

"Yes." Sesshomaru stated bending his head to look at her and scowling at the amusement he saw on her face. "You know it's true."

"Of course." She answered appeasing him with another kiss to the jaw. "But who was it that bought me those shoes I've had my eye on for weeks?"

He rolled his eyes. "It was prudent that I get you something in return for what you are gifting me." Kagome assured him that it was unnecessary, her voice musical and full of laughter compared to the way it had been before. His eyes softened, happy to have been the person to put that happiness there.

As Kagome snuggled into him, he laid a gentle kiss on her brow and moved to the side. She made a sound of protest at the lack of warmth, but she let it slide to see why he left. He didn't care about her complaint though. Instead, he opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a box before shutting the drawer closed. Turning back around, he set the box on the bed by her, watching as her eyes widened. He didn’t want to open this special box. Instead, he wanted Kagome to open it with her own hands.

And of course, as he predicted, she didn't disappoint him.

"And you said you didn't like all the Christmas shopping." She accused running a reverent finger over the ring in the jewelry box as tears threatened to overwhelm her. It was simple and bore a design similar to the jewelry she had gotten from him on White Day of last year, and her birthday this year: a coral rose encircled by pearls all set on a gold band. She admired it, knowing it would look good on her hand. He knew how to pick his rings. But did it mean what she thought it meant? 

“Is this why you expect us to spend Christmas together next year?” She asked meeting his gaze again, amusement and joy clear on her face. 

“Perhaps.” 

Her hands ran over the ring again before she spoke, understanding what it was. "Put it on me then. I can’t understand what you’re waiting for."

Reaching over, he plucked the ring out as she watched. She extended her left hand, and the ring slipped onto its designated finger easily. Once sure it was tight and placed in the correct angle, Sesshomaru pulled his hand away.

"Merry Christmas Kagome." He murmured leaning in to kiss her lips.

"Merry Christmas Sesshomaru." She whispered back sealing her words on his lips. 


End file.
